The Ping
by DoctorDOOMKingOfLatveria
Summary: Marty McFly and Princess Unikitty go into the future to find out what Lord Business is up to, but something goes wrong with their new form of time travel.


Marty McFly and Doctor Emmett Brown, secret members of the Master Builders have been summoned for their time travel expertise.

"Tell me doc, where are we going this time?"

"Marty! It's a place I always wanted to take you, the base of opperations of the Master Builders, Cloud Cuckoo Land!"

Looking outside the window of the flying Delorean, Marty sees a bunch of happy Master Builders dancing in a colorful wonderland.

"So, this is Cloud Cuckoo Land, eh, Doc?"

"Indeed it is, Marty!"

"Heavy."

Marty and Doc eventually make their way to The Dog, step out of the Delorean and are greated by Vitruvius, Princess Unikitty , Batman, and Benny

"Hiiii! Welcome to Cloud Cuckoo Land!" Princess Unikitty said

"Nice car, it's like a car and a spaceship at the same time!" Benny noted.

"Greeting Emmett! It's been too long, old friend"

"It's good to see you again too, Virtuvius. Marty, go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Marty McFly of Hill Vally, glad to meet you all and I am ready to rock with the Master Builders!"

"Grrr." Batman Growled

"Um, did I say something wrong?" Marty asked.

"Oh, don't mind him, he always gets angry when rock music is brought up, anyways, you and Emmett are going do us a big favor right now, Marty." Vitruvius answered.

"Take a look at this!"

Vitruvius pointed to a giant object that look like a giant spring.

"We manged to steal one of Lord Business' relics, well, the Hulk did, speaking of which, has anyone seen that guy lately?"

"Nope." A passing Bruce Banner said.

"Anyways, in the past, we have considered using your time machine, Emmett, but Lord Business and his minons work fast, fast enough that even 88 miles per hour was risky but with this relic, "The Ping", we have found a way to make time travel instantious without any negative side effects, except one, it can send you farther in the time than you intended and it will cause your regular time travel devices to stop functioning, but the at a such low possiblity that we think the advantaged gained is worth the risk and later can be worked around by just pulling The Ping itself all the way back."

"Great Scott! Virtruvius, old firend, you really outdone yourself!"

"Oh, Emmett, we wouldn't even have the idea if it wasn't for your amazing tech."

"So, why aren't we doing this to a cool car like the Batmobile? Batman traveling through time is such a cool idea, I bet it's never been done before."

"Batman, it's far more easier to do that with a car that already can travel through time."

"Fine, I'll add something cooler than a time machine, a surround sound bat stero, yeahhh."

Batman leaves to do just that.

"Sorry about him, anyways, Mr. McFly, you will travel with Princess Unikitty, get the scoop on what Lord Business plans to do in the future and then get the heck out of there and the heck back here, you got all that?" Vitruvius asked.

"Sounds cool, but Doc, why aren't you coming along?"  
"Ms. Unikitty really wanted to time travel, so she will be the one coming with you, don't worry, I'll be here when you get back, Marty."

"Time travel sounds so exciting!" Unikitty said enthusiastically.

"I guess it's pretty neat to travel with royalty, alright, Unikitty, let's go!"

"One second! I want to give you this for your trip!"

Benny handed Marty something.

"New Spaceship Smell Air Freshner, uh, thanks?"

"Oh and a couple of these because they're so cool, they're like spaceships for backs!"

Benny handed Marty two jetpacks, one regular one and one modified for Unikitty.  
"Oh, Benny, you're so thoughtful!" Unikitty said before waving goodbye to everyone.

Benny attached The Ping to the back of the Delorean and Marty and Unikitty were ready to go.

"Alright, Doc and eveyone, we'll be back before you know it!"

Benny pulled back The Ping so far that a small but imporant part is hit the wall of The Dog.

Marty and Unikitty arrived in the future but it's not what they expect.

"T-This is beyond heavy."

"Lord Business erased the world? There's nothing left of it! None of our friends, none of our favorite places and no colors or anything!" Unkitty said in horror.

Indeed, there was nothing left, nothing but darkness darker than one of Batman's songs.

"Aw, great, near everything isn't working, the only things I think still works is the engine and the air freshner, well at least we won't fall down into an endless void of black and we have something that smells halfway decent."

"That's the spirit! Always stay postive, Marty, we also still got The Ping!"

Marty and Unikitty put on their jetpacks and to pulled The Ping only not to travel back in time, but get flunged into a dark darkness.

Unikitty shaked her head and said "I'm okay, just a bit pinged! Are you okay, Marty?"

"No, I think I got a scar on my finger."

"There's bandages with the cutest little teddy bears back at Cloud Cuckoo Land, I'll get you one once we get back there."

"Thanks, I kinda wish I could I just pull things with a magic horn like you do."

"You think my magic is cool, Marty? Yay! I wish I could teach you how to do it but I'll get you two teddy bear bandages to compensate."

Marty and Unikitty made it back to the Delorean and went to check on The Ping.

"So, this is why The Ping felt so sharp." Marty noted. "Part of it broke off."

"I'm sorry, Unikitty, if my calculations are corect, this is what Virtruvius ment by

"all the way back", I'm afraid we won't be able to get out of this black void, it's impossible to get home now."

"Impossible? That word does not exist to a Master Builder! We'll get back to our friends and our home or I'm not the princess of Cloud Cuckoo Land!"

"But what are we going to replace it with, Unikitty? It's not like we can put these jetpacks there and not fall to our doom."

"Well, a friend of mine has a saying: "If you want to get anywhere, use a spaceship!"

Unikitty went and grabed the air freshener placed it at the the end of The Ping.

"This should not give you any scars, Mr. McFly and your hands will smell great!"

"Unikitty, you're a genius, now let's rock."

Marty and Unikitty pulled the newly scented Ping all the way back and quickly made it back to the Delorean.

They found themselves back at the Dog, Unikitty in particular was happy to see her home again.

"Marty! What did you two see?"

"Nothing, Doc nothing at all, litterly."

"Ah, I should have known Lord Business would be so sercetive that not even time travel would get his plans ,I mean we still don't even know why he called that thing The Ping, I guess we're just going have to wait for The Special to show up, did you at least have fun time traveling, Unikitty?" Virtruvius asked.

"Sure did!"

"Good, good."

"By the way, do you know where the teddy bear bandages are?"

"I got them right here, Unikitty!"

Benny said and then handed them to Unikitty.

"Whatever Lord Business has planned, we'll stop him with help from a man named E-M-M-E-T!" Benny yelled.

"Actually, my name has two ts." Doc corrected him.

"Oh sorry, here's a New Spaceship Smell Air Freshner to appogize for my mistake."


End file.
